


Bunny One Pilots

by LoudandDangerous



Category: Twenty-One Pilots - Fandom
Genre: Brendon Pete Patrick and Ryan are their breifly as bunnies. Jenna and Debby too, Fluff bunnies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudandDangerous/pseuds/LoudandDangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh Bun is a bunny who likes Tyler Joseph-Bunny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny One Pilots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everybody who love bunnies.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everybody+who+love+bunnies.).



> I don't even know

Josh enjoys cabbage. He enjoys hopping in tall grass and he also loves another bunny named Tyler.

Tyler's a bunny with tan fur and a small brown tuft on his head. One ear flops down and the other sticks up because he likes hearing what other bunnies have to say. Josh wants to live in a burrow with Tyler. 

There is always a bad man who hunts Tyler. He's not a man, but a fox and this fox is named Bunnyface. He likes pretending to be a bunny because he eats bunnies and Josh wants to help Tyler get away from Bunnyface.

So now Josh hops in tall grass. A small tuft of red hair on his head and his ears listening out for Tyler. He hears a familiar sniffing and sees Tyler, hopping with some lettuce. Tyler stops to interact with another bunny and Josh feels jealous. 

'Bunny Wentz does not deserve Tyler', Josh thinks as he looks over to the bunny with tiny glasses. But then Patrick hops over and nuzzles with Bunny Wentz. Bundon Urie also likes hanging out with Tyler. Bundon is with Ryan right now. Probably mating over by a tree. 

Bunny Wentz and Patrick leave Tyler but not before eating some grass. So Tyler eats his lettuce and sits.

Josh hops over and sits before Tyler, watching the tan bunny eat the leaf.

Tyler gasps at Josh and hops away, dropping the lettuce. Josh is upset, perhaps Tyler prefers Jenna Bunny. But Jenna Bunny is already with Bunny Ryan, so Josh ponders why Tyler was frightened.

Until....

BUNNYFACE IS RIGHT BEHIND JOSH!

Josh gaps and hops in the tall grass, knowing he cannot hide because of the red tuft of hair. But Josh is tackled, not by Bunnyface, but by Tyler. 

Tyler sits on top of Josh and eats grass, both of his ears down and his brown tuft hidden under dead grass and flowers. 

Bunnyface looks for Josh, unable to find him and leaves. So Tyler hops to the grass beside Josh and presses their noses together, cuddling on Josh and just laying there. Josh looks at his bunny paws and puts them around Tyler. 

Josh Bun thinks Tyler is beautiful and fluffy.

**Author's Note:**

> I also considered Tyler's album to be 'No Bun Intended'.


End file.
